When the Good go to War
by FlipierFat
Summary: For the first time in history, the United Federation and a Unified Mobius agree on a military action, side by side. However, only enemies stay so close.


On every second beat, the army's left feet were brought down upon the ground, generating a vibration that otherwise could have been mistaken as an earthquake. On every fourth beat, their arms came across their chests and slammed their palms against the stocks of their rifles, which would crack throughout the stadium; easily mistakable for a gunshot. On every tenth beat, they would stomp in place and chant _'HURRAH!',_ and the robotic routine would repeat.

Meanwhile, behind the band, the Guardian Units of Nations Choir would sing the instrumental lyrics, without words, but not without voice. The harmony of the military march by the trumpets, drums, and even the electric guitar, screeching a solo so loud the eagles left the unison.

One last chant and all halted. The band, the choir, the soldiers. In one movement they all faced eastwards, and raised their hands to the flags. The seven flags representing the seven birth nations.

Great Britain, with her great Union Jack marking the targets for which to attack. Prussia, the Greater Germany, the center of the Unification Wars, fighting and winning a four front war against her neighbors. Russia, the Black, Yellow, and White. Fighting the newly formed Kalmar Union in Finland. France, the Black star overlapping the yellow leaves which covered the white banner. China, the dragon of the Qing Dynasty stretching out westwards into the sky, reaching for the red sun, which was a sole, red star. Italy: The Papal State. Home of God, of Christianity. A white banner with a red cross, and Jesus Christ himself hung upon it. In the westward corner was another sun represented by another star. Finally, America. Its fifteen red and white stripes appearing torn from battle as the white on blue star in the eastward corner held the economy of the rest of the world together while they fought to unify.

Towering above were two sole flags. The first, red, blue, and white symbol. The Flag of the United Federation, the Federation Star in the center, marking the progress of the world. The second, a black banner. The Federation Star in the westward corner, shining down a yellow ray upon the world below it. The Guardian Units of Nations: who would enlighten the rest of the world by enforcing the Federation's ideals upon whoever look up to them.

The leader of the marching army drew his saber silently, and raised it upwards. The troops behind followed, their rifles with bayonets like swords aimed towards God himself. Ready to tear a million holes in the sky.

" _Ready!"_

They slapped their hands into the trigger guard.

" _Set!"_

They aimed down their sights.

" _Fire!"_

And they shot God.

X-X

It was a bright summer day. Not a single cloud in the sky. They had decided to host this ceremony in Knoxville in celebration of their first military cooperation. The Mobians really did cherish nature, so much as to ban pollutants all together. Light pollution, air pollution, water pollution. They were all crimes in the nature civilization.

Stomping his way to the podium, Chief Commander Vincent Graves of the Guardian Units of Nations took in the sight. As far as his eyes could see, soldiers. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers. They were _his_. Every single one of them would die just to fetch him a cup of coffee. Screw mind control, this was true power.

Of course, not _all_ of them were his. The shorter ones on the Western side of the stadium did not carry rifles. They did not chant any battle cry, or present their arms. They could barely stand at attention, not for their own ability, but by design. Quiet. Not proud, not powerful. As they had discussed professionally before, they were pussies.

Couldn't keep looking at his property for too long though, there were three people waiting for him on the top of the stage. Only one of them he cared about, of course. He shook President Kent's hand firmly as he stood by his side. The other two faded into obscurity. Looking at them would reveal nothing but the floorboards they stood on. That was the power the United Federation had taken over them. Queen Sally XII and Six-General Amadeus had no say in this invasion. The Federation had pulled their strings well.

The cowards would cry at the mere death of one of their own species, aligned with them or not. The threat of genocide of all anthropomorphic beings within the borders of the United Federation was the ultimate trump card. Mobius had offered something that they had sworn never to ever take part in, _ever._ To support the United Federation in an invasion of African land. Though in the late 1800s, they had defended that exact same land against the them.

As the president recited lines into the microphone, Graves spared a glance at his Mobian counterpart. General Amadeus was no slouch, definitely a much more capable fighter than he, if it were to be judged by greyness of the human's hair. However, he as well was no man. Only _men_ could be manly. This fox had the disadvantage that every single intelligent animal had. In political terms, they were peace-loving hippie liberal fucks.

Kent adjusted the microphone slightly, and tested it with a few taps. An ear grating screech invaded everyone's ears as he cleared his throat.

"Today is a historic day of the history of The Planet. Our two mighty countries; the United Federation, and a Unified Mobius, have agreed on a world changing action that will save millions, and give light to millions more. Queen Sally and myself have come to many compromises over the course of these last few months. We put behind our, let's be honest, _rough_ road between us, in favor for a better future. Even a better present."

His face had a pleasant and even sweet smile. He was known around the whole Federation by the ladies as the hottest president in history. The fact that pictures of the previous presidents have mysteriously disappeared had nothing to do with it, surely.

"The Mobian Defense Forces and the Guardian Units of Nations are to conduct a massive joint operation in the southern tip of the African continent. To save the African people from the _terrorists_. General Amadeus and Commander Graves have discussed much with each other. Their plans are almost perfect in every way. Have no fear. We will prevail over evil."

As the rest of the speech droned, Graves looked down upon Amadeus. There was no point in avoiding eye contact, or being humble about it. There was nothing the fox could do to avoid being watched like a hawk. _They_ were the ones in charge. Finally. In all of the history of the world, through the Mobian-American Wars of Manifest Destiny, the Scramble for Africa, the Australian Wars. The United Federation had Mobius in their palms.

Amadeus' eyepatch was explained to the press as being a cosmetic change. A humble sacrifice of the usage of one of his eyes as an example to his people. That they should sacrifice even more than their vision to save the lives of others. Graves couldn't stop laughing when that news came out. He knew what happened. He himself had strapped Amadeus Prower onto that table and branded his left eye with a glowing hot rod of steel. At first he refused to scream. So, they had turned him over, and branded his back with the eight pointed star. Eight times. He had so much as grunted.

So they had a rig set up. A lash over the back every five seconds for five hours. When that didn't work, another whip was added. By the end of the day, he had been tortured in almost every way. Physically, emotionally, mentally, psychologically, and _sexually._ In the end however, it had only taken the threat of the death of his son, Miles 'Tails' Prower, for the nut to crack.

Did he need to be tortured? Of course not. But it was a reminder. Fuck with the Federation, and no one is safe. Besides, it was great fun.

It was the Mobian's turn to introduce their own speech. Queen Sally came up to the podium with the best smile she's put on in ages. A telltale sign that things _weren't_ to be smiled about. Sally did not smile so wide at things she enjoyed.

"My fellow Mobains, and all living beings of this wonderful planet. I know the road of war, krieg, bina, guerra, _zhànzhēng, harb..._ Believe in me, friends. It is a very, _very_ long path to trod down upon. It will be slow. It will be painful. However, you know that I would never do such a horrible thing if it weren't for the greater good."

Her smile widened; if it could go off her face it would have. The people of Mobius turned off the video stream at that moment. They knew their queen.

If she did not show pain, there was no good.

X-X

The closing demonstration was a considerable amount quieter than the opening. There was only a single flag, the Mobian flag. A golden ring slightly off center of a bright blue banner. Much like the sun in this clear blue sky. However, they did not salute their national symbol. Instead, they turned they backs open it. Instead of raising their chins to the sky, they pressed them against their chests. They did not even carry rifles.

The Mobian national anthem played, and all the troops sat down. There was no marching music. Instead, an hold, native human tune played. They did not sing along to the lyrics. They're heads lowered to the ground.

They were to be ashamed.

X-X

 _Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war.  
_ _\- Doctor Who, 2012_


End file.
